Origin
by Nightshade321
Summary: One-shot.


**I do not own Percy Jackson**  
_Ending in beauty, Ending in darkness, the birth of their journey will always travel into the reaches of the unknown_  
_Unknown_

* * *

''Do you want one?'' A feminine voice, strong and beautiful in sound, asked a man who looked to be in his late twenty's or early thirties. Hair as dark as Nyx's lair covered his head in long messy locks and glowing emerald green eyes stared at the apple that was offered to him.  
''This won't change anything Alphaea.'' He warned as he took the offered apple from the women next to him who looked to be the same age as the man and who had long beautiful silver hair that tumbled down to her back along with sliver eyes that shone with power.  
''Really Perseus? Alphaea?'' The man, now known as Perseus, gave a small smirk at the annoyed expression on the woman's face.  
''It's a beautiful name.'' He challenged and the woman scowled at him. ''Or would you prefer me to use Amarynthia? Or maybe Aetole?''  
''How about Artemis.'' The women, now known as Artemis, said with force. ''And if you even think to call me Diana I swear I'll chop up those wings that you love so much and give them to Cerberus.'' Openly laughing Perseus glanced behind him at his wings, which were pitch black and shaped like a dragons.  
''I thought you loved my wings.'' He replied. ''If I remember correctly you cuddled with me the night after that battle with Echidna and the Chimera.''  
Silver eyes dancing with memory Artemis deliberately turned away from Perseus to look up at the night sky which was ablaze with the luminescent moon and blazing stars. As she watched the night sky Artemis could hear Perseus munching on the apple that she had given him. When he was finished she turned back to him and saw his hand clad with green flames that burnt the apple remain to dust which flew out of his hand by the soft relaxing breeze.  
''Want another on?'' She asked Perseus as her hand reached into the picnic basket that was next to her and he silently shook his head.  
''No, I'm full. The only thing I want to do now is relax.'' Leaning back on the soft royal blue blanket Perseus gave a tired yawn that caused Artemis's heart to clench then stared up into the night sky.  
''How much time do we have left?''  
''Not that much, the latest is sunrise.'' Extending his wing Perseus gave her a challenging look that caused her to mockingly sigh before laying down on the wing. Unconsciously she let out a content hum when she felt pleasurable heat invade her body as Perseus curled his wing around her. For a while a comfortable silence descended upon the two until it was broken by Perseus who spoke in a conversational tone.  
''You know I heard that during this time of year it's good to go skinny dipping.'' Silver eyes momentarily opening from the brief nap that she had been lured into Artemis gave a pointed glare at Perseus when she saw the cocky grin on his lips.  
''If you think so then fine, go on, I insist. When you go though, I also insist that you jump off the cliff first into the sharp rocks below.''  
''What fun would I have if you aren't there with me.'' Perseus replied, looking to the cliff where he could see a vast cobalt sea.  
''Tough luck.'' Artemis said, closing her eyes to go back to sleep and for a few minutes it was quiet before it was broken again by Perseus who called her name while unfurling his wing that covered her.  
''Perseus! I'm not-'' Artemis, who had angerly sat up, felt her heart crawl into her throat when she saw him staring at the back of his hand where a unrecognizable symbol was glowing a harsh azure blue. ''I thought that-''  
''It appears that they are not ready to wait.'' He whispered before standing up, regret on his face. ''I'm sorry Artemis.''  
''No...I should have expected this.'' Artemis also stood up and snapped her fingers which caused the picnic basket and royal blue blanket to disappear. ''I was a fool.''  
At her statement, layered with self-hate and sorrow, Perseus shook his head.  
''You wanted peace.'' Raising his hand that was not glowing Perseus gently laid it on Artemis's cheek. ''You don't have to come with me.''  
''I won't leave you alone like the last time.'' She vowed, gazing up at him with a defiant expression. ''I refuse too.''  
''When you told Apollo of your decision, what did he say?''  
''He wanted to kill you.'' Artemis replied, the defiant expression on her face changing into a mirthful one. ''Said that one we get back he was going to roast you until you were a baked fish.''  
''I see, then I must eagerly await my punishment then.''  
''Stop it.'' Artemis said, laughing when she the deadpanned expression on Perseus's face. ''He was serious.''  
''I know.'' Perseus agreed while lowering his hand. ''What about the hunters.''  
''Safe. I already given Thalia orders on what to do and Selene agreed to temporary watch over the moon. Your not getting rid of me.''  
Emerald eyes holding a plethora of emotions Perseus turned away from Artemis and held out his hand that was glowing. The unrecognizable azure blue symbol shone with brilliance and the air around Perseus and Artemis became laden with power, a second later a portal, the color of the night sky above them, appeared into existence.  
''What happens next,'' Perseus said without turning to look at Artemis. ''They won't be the same, I can guarantee that.'' Walking forward Artemis stopped right next to Perseus with a cool yet determined expression on her face.  
''I know.''  
Intertwining his hand with hers Perseus and Artemis walked into the portal that would lead them to their certain death.

* * *

**End**


End file.
